mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talus
Kento Marek had caused massive damage to the CIS near by a Zabrak village and Burn investigated it, searching for left behind enemies responsible for the sensed darkness by Jedi at the temple. Burn found 6 holocrons and they all glowed and locked together into one and Burn read them and they turned out to belong to the ancient Sith and Burn force crushed it. Burn reported this to the council from his astromech droid boosting the signal on his star fighter he landed with. The council acknowledged it and told him to try to find more information. Burn nodded and searched around for anything at all and saw a few robed men coming his way. Burn sensed darkness in them and they shot green force lightning at Burn, all at once. Burn rolled to the side, avoiding being fried and activated his lightsaber and they stopped and they sent out serpents in appearance with force persuasion but Burn sensed only deception and could see that the serpents had no inner organs and that they were illusions and force pushed the men back and then tried to stun them but they resisted with force shields. Burn charged madly at them, wanting to kill but was lifted in the air by them and dragged across the ground with the force. He arose and they had all circled him. He punched one at extremely close range, sending them back and brought his lightsaber through another who was even closer but his lightsaber was taken by one with the force and they touched him, draining him of energy until he was weak enough to be captured. He was taken to a small underground base and placed in a room where other force sensitive people were in chairs, being drained by a beam from a wall that was connected to a dark side glowing circle that seemed to empower the dark side there with the force. Burn fought off his holders and took his lightsaber back and executed one, sure he was being attacked by some strange cult but another cultist walked in and force choked him until he was knocked out. Awakening Burn awoke in a dark chamber, cultists chanting around him in dark purple robes. The one at the end of the table he was strapped to lifted a blade over him to kill him but he phased out of his restrains with the force and force gripped the man's hand and used the blade against them, killing them quickly. He then rolled right, knocking away cultists there and fell off the table and arose and force gripped his lightsaber off the wall and the cultists growled and activated their own blood-red lightsabers and charged, one almost right after the other to fight Burn but more in a sequence. Burn cut down one after the next charger as they did not all attack him at once exactly. After he killed every man there he looted them off credits and holocrons and put them in his pocket and tried to leave the base, passing many open standing open coffins with corpses in them. He passed many rooms with cultists sleeping and started to get force headaches and tried to raise mental barriers but couldn't, the darkness was too strong. He was ambushed by a patrol and quickly punched out and dragged away for weeks and beat. Murder Another captured Jedi raided the base but died. Few remained. Burn took a knife from the armory and walked into the eastern armory, many bruises and knowledge of his fellow Jedi having been killed slowly. The cultists looked up to him, scared, and Burn got down on a knee and began to cut slowly. Emotional Scars What Burn did that did had a major impact on him and he collapsed a cliff onto it after he left and exiled himself to heal in a near by cave for time he lost track of until a few weeks later he got out, healed mostly but still visible wounds and flew away to Naboo to await council orders, planning on keeping the artifacts for Zade to study them and reveal their purpose. He did not want to look at the Coruscant civilians who mostly viewed Jedi as heroes, especially now that the CIS was killing off Duros who escaped their planet after its attack by the CIS on near by planets and the Republic sent clones to combat them. Burn created an extremely small force wound where the cultists had died. The End Call of Burn: Ghosts